Kimi No Koto Ga Suki Dakara
by MyGhela
Summary: AU, sorta. Jerome ran as fast as he could, he looked back over his shoulder to see if that the people he was running away from was gone. He turned a corner and stopped, his back against a wall, panting. He regained his breath and walked over to a pay phone both nearby and dialed the number, he obviously knew by heart. Don't ask about the tittle.


**Don't ask about the tittle **

* * *

Jerome ran as fast as he could, he looked back over his shoulder to see if that the people he was running away from was gone. He turned a corner and stopped, his back against a wall, panting. He regained his breath and walked over to a pay phone both nearby and dialed the number, he obviously knew by heart.

On the other side of town, in a cheap motel, Mara franticly searched her purse for her phone that was ringing, she found it and looked at the caller ID, and it was a block number. She flipped open her phone and slowly placed it next to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, hesitantly. No answer "Hello?" she repeated, still no answer.

Mara sighed, removing the phone from her ear and stared at it for a moment before closing it.

She didn't know that on the other end, Jerome was being handcuff by the police and forced inside the back of a police car.

Mara ran outside of the motel with her purse, wearing a blue tank top, jean and a cardigan over her tank top. She went to the parking lot and looked for her car. She opened the door and sat at the drivers sit; she closed the door shut, started the engine and began to drive.

She was trying to focus on driving, her eyes on the road but her mind was having flashback of the events that happened earlier.

_She sat in front of her vanity mirror in her and Jerome's room in the little apartment that she and Jerome have been renting when she saw a man with black hair and brown eyes from behind her, before she could even cry out for help, he grab her by the hair and pulled her to the bed next to the vanity mirror. He straddled her and slapped her across the face, trying to make her stop screaming and squirming beneath him. _

Mara pushed her shopping cart at the grocery store; she was at the liquor aisle. She was walking passed other people, she noticed that other people were staring at her, she wouldn't blame them, she probably looked like a mess but she shrugged them off, her mind was still addled.

_She pushed the man off of her with all her might and tried to get away from him. She ran into the kitchen, she heard footsteps and turned around to see the man looking at her with a psychotic sheen in his eyes. He walked towards her and she took a step back only for her arse to hit the sink with a thump. _

She paid the cashier and drove back to the motel she was staying at.

She sat at the rim of the bath tub in the bathroom of her room. She just finished taking a shower and was wearing a white bathrobe. Little droplets of water were falling from her wet hair.

She shook her head and placed her hands on it. She screamed as the events of earlier that day flowed back to her.

She wanted to forget. She was at a club, still wearing the same cloths she wore earlier. She danced to the beat of the upbeat club music, a half-empty bottle of vodka in hand. She drank the bottle whilst trying to dance. She needed to forget.

Jerome was escorted into the police station and was put inside a jail sail.

Mara entered the apartment and scanned it. She looked at the kitchen that had a yellow police tape, and a white line, tracing where the dead body was found.

Her head started to hurt, she felt as if the room was spinning around her.

_Her hand wondered on the sink and grabbed the closes thing she could get her hands on, a knife. The man walked closer to her and when he was close enough, she stabbed him. _

_The man fell to the floor and she fell to her kneels, stabbing him repeatedly. And when she knew he was dead she stopped, tears streaming down her eyes. She stood up, she was covered in blood, and she heard the door open and turned to see Jerome standing by the door, eyes wide. _

_He shook his head, trying to comprehend the situation. _

"_Jerome" Mara's voice croaked. "I didn't mean to…" she dropped the knife and it hit the floor. _

_Jerome walked over to Mara and placed his hands on her shoulder, lightly._

"_Run" he said. She shook her head "Run, I'll take care of this"_

"_No" she replied in a low voice, still shaking her head_

"_Run" he repeated "Go!" he took a towel from the drawer near the sink and whipped the blood from her hands "I'll handle this"_

"_But, what about you?" she asked, her faced stained with tears._

"_I'll be fine" he smiled at her, a smile that made her feel that everything was fine but she knew it wasn't "Now, go" he said as the blood that covered Mara lessened. _

"_I won't leave you!" she exclaimed _

_Jerome laughed slightly, shaking his head. Tears were starting to form in his eyes but he smiled at her "Stubborn as always" he kissed her on the lips before grabbing her hand and pushing her out the door of the apartment. _

_She ran away from the apartment and found her car. She drove, not knowing where to go._

_Back at the apartment, Jerome studied the room before walking over the dead body, which was covered in blood, he kneeled down and whipped the blood with his hands and covered his cloths and body with it. He picked up the knife where Mara had dropped it and held it tight in his grip, trying to get his finger prints all over it. _

She needed to get out of this place, she felt like she was going to faint. The room was still spinning in her head; she quickly made her way to the door and ran.

She ran in the sea of people, passing them by. The sky was starting to turn dark but she kept running until she was where she wanted to go. The police station.

She met Jerome's eyes behind the glass window; she placed her hand that was slightly shaky on the cold surface of the glass window.

He smiled at her but she knew it wasn't real. He broke away from her stare and looked down; tears were starting to form in his eyes. Tears were also starting to form in Mara's eyes the only difference was, she couldn't control them and they began streaming down her cheeks.

Jerome looked up and placed his hand on the glass, where Mara's hand was.

"I'm sorry" he said

The glass was sound proof but Mara could understand him by reading his lips.

"Why?" she replied, she hoped that he could read her lips, he could

"Because I love" he answered. "Everything's going to be okay"

Mara simply nodded before crying even harder.

She knew everything wasn't going to be okay but she had to be brave.

She needed to be brave, for her and for Jerome.

* * *

**I feel like the ending sucked~**

**Oh who am I kidding~?**

** it does suck but eh...fuck et~**

**READ: This might be my last post, well not literally but this might be my last post for the month.**

**Summer is over for me and I go back to school. **

**It sucks because for some of you, summer is only just starting**


End file.
